


Carnal Pleasures

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha hadn't seen his lover in weeks and his entire body ached in the need for a night of pleasure. Thankfully, Miyavi was more than willing to deliever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ridiculously unrealistic images you find in Yaoi manga.

Uruha was relieved to step out of the arena and into the cool night air. It had been hot backstage and even hotter on it. The shower had done little to cool his heated body down, but at least it was pleasant out here.   
His fans cheered as he they saw him and he gave them a wave as he headed onto the tour bus and collapsed into a seat. It was hard work being a musician, far more than just standing on stage for a couple of hours with a guitar. Two more concerts to go, two more and he could have a break.   
“That crowd was insane!” Reita declared as he entered the bus behind Uruha. He was the last one to leave and the bus pulled away before he had even sat down. They were all eager to go home tonight, to sleep in their own beds. This was why Tokyo lives were the best.   
“Can you drop me off at a friends house?” Aoi called out, giving the address of his latest partner. He was lucky, Uruha realised, he didn't have to hide his lover the way he hid his own. But he didn't have to be jealous, his lover would be waiting for him when he got home.   
He squirmed in his seat, excited by the thought of tonight. It'd been weeks since he had last had sex, he craved it like a starving man might desire food. He couldn't get home soon enough, the twenty minute journey feeling like pure torture.   
He was pounced on the second he opened his front door, the tall man he loved pinning him against the wall and kissing him desperately. They were both hard in an instance, proof that neither on of them had pleasured themselves once in the time they had been apart.   
“Mii-chan.” Uruha purred as he felt Miyavi's lips on his neck. He needed this, desired it, despite how wrong it might be. They were both men, and his lover was married, but that had never stopped these nights of passion.   
“What's wrong?” Miyavi asked as his hand slid over Uruha's crotch.   
“I missed you.” Uruha whined, he always got so needy around Miyavi. Yet he couldn't help the way he felt.   
“I know, I missed you too.” Miyavi reassured him. “I've dreamt of being with you, it's been so hard to not chase after you on tour.”  
“You can't be seen to betray her.” Uruha reminded him. It was the wrong thing to say, Miyavi didn't want to be thinking about Melody at all right now. Forcing his lips over Uruha's own, he kissed him hard, dominating his mouth completely. Now wasn't the time to talk, now was the time for far more carnal pleasures.   
“Come to bed?” Miyavi asked and Uruha nodded, pulling away his clothes as they hurried to his room. By the time they got their, he was naked and Miyavi was down to his underwear. That didn't last long, and as the fabric fell to the floor, and his erection was exposed, the desire within Uruha had reached extreme levels.  
“Take me, please, just take me hard!” Uruha begged as he lay back on his bed, legs spread eagerly for his lover.   
“Lube?” Miyavi asked, the bottle in his hand within seconds. Smiling at Uruha's eagerness he coated his length, and quickly found a comfortable position to penetrate his lover. Uruha didn't even wait for this, sliding himself down the bed until Miyavi was ball deep inside him. He'd prepared himself in the shower, more than able to take Miyavi's massive girth. “Oh god Uruha, desperate much?” Miyavi teased. Yet he was the one who held onto the perfectly smooth, famous, thighs and took Uruha for all he was worth. His eyes unable to look away from Uruha's reddened cheeks. It wasn't embarrassment, but pure sexual desire that had turned them a light pink shade.   
Every forward thrust caused Uruha to moan, not yet used to being taken this way. It was shameful really just how much he needed this, but he couldn't deny that the pleasure was intense. His cock ached in need, but he ignored it in the favour of the pleasure Miyavi was giving to him. He could continue like this for an eternity, but in the end Miyavi was just a man.   
“You feel so good.” Miyavi sighed as he pulled out, a trail of cum still dripping of his still aroused length. It looked good to Uruha, tempting, and he regretted not sucking Miyavi off first. His lover always loved when he did that, but tonight he seemed to have other plans.   
Rolling Uruha onto his stomach, Miyavi penetrated him again, taking him harder and faster than he had before. Beneath him Uruha was moaning and gasping in pain, like a virgin uke from a yaoi manga. Everything about Uruha reminded him of Yaoi, but then it couldn't be helped when all he ever did was turn up to fuck him senseless. They were as bad as each other really, but what they had was good.   
“Mii-chan, I'm coming.” Uruha warned.  
“Cum then, I want to hear your orgasm.” Miyavi begged, gasping himself as he felt muscles tightening around him. This felt amazing, Uruha's pleasure was the ultimate aphrodisiac and he began to thrust into the tight heat desperately, coming not long after Uruha himself.   
“Your cum feels so good inside me.” Uruha confessed, as he turned his head to watch Miyavi. Sometimes his lover would get up and leave, other nights they fell asleep in each others arms. He never could predict what would happen, but to his relief Miyavi was moving to lie beside him. He was staying the night then, the perfect end to an incredible day.


End file.
